El comienzo de todo (prologo del prologo)
by another saichan
Summary: Historia situada despues de la batalla de Hades , al llegar a la Tierra , Athena y los caballeros descubren que poseen mas retos de los que ya saben , ante esto los caballeros de bronce deben tomar medidas y tratar de buscar soluciones a los problemas que cada segundo crecen , ademas el destino les depara una sorpresa ¿que haran Athena y sus caballeros?ADVERTENCIA: TIENE Ocs
1. Llegada a la Tierra

Despues de derrotar a Hades , los caballeros de bronce y Athena logran salir del inframundo , sin embargo Athena esta muy debilitada y Seiya al borde del abismo de la muerte gracias al golpe dado por la espada del mismisimo dios del inframundo , destino que escogio el para salvar a la ultima esperanza de la humanidad para salvalos del terrible eclipse de Hades y detener esa batalla decada 200 años que termino con la victoria de la diosa de la guerra y guardiana de la Tierra.

Claramente tanto diosa como los demas caballeros estaban muy tristes al ver a Seiya en ese estado , pero felices de que hayan triunfado ante el peligro que amenazaba la Tierra . Al llegar a la Tierra:

-Al fin llegamos a casa - dice Shun con un aire de alegria , pero ese aire duraria muy poco al voltear y ver a sus compañeros no tan felices y luego ver a Seiya gravemente herido - pero no seria posible sin el valeroso sacrificio de Seiya -comenta con una tristeza en sus ojos

-Si no fuera por Seiya , seguramente el resultado seria otro -responde Shiryu , colocando una mano en el hombro de Shun y luego observa a Seiya , que estaba inconciente , pero aun no perdio esa sonrisa en su rostro , como diciendo que estaba muy feliz de ponerse delante de Athena y recibir el golpe mortal de la espada de Hades- gracias hermano y amigo mio

Athena miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos al gravemente herido Seiya , pero su corazon se tranquilizaba al ver ese rostro tranquilo y sonriente del caballero de pegaso :

-Te cuidare y hare todo lo posible por que mejores , aun estas luchando por volver verdad?-dice Athena mirando a Seiya -No me rendire , aun siento tu cosmo y este esta luchando por volver a la vida y que ocurra un milagro , Seiya prometo ayudarte y cuidar este planeta para que tu puedas verlo , te lo prometo.

Todos lo caballeros miran a Seiya , pero sus miradas no solamente eran eso , eran miradas de determinacion para salvar la vida de su amigo y hermano, miradas dispuestas a enfrentar el destino casi seguro de un moribundo Seiya que aun se aferraba a la vida con una pequeñisima porcion de su cosmo :

-Debo de irme -dice Ikki cual lobo solitario que es y a cada palabra que salian de sus labios , cada vez se alejaba mas

-¡Espera Ikki!-responde Hyoga - ¿a donde iras ? Te necesitamos

-ja!-responde Ikki-¿Que me necesitan? En verdad son pateticos .Si ustedes pueden quedarse ahi y lamentarse sin mi ayuda, hasta pronto .

Todos se quedaron un poco anodadados por la actitud de Ikki que claramente no es de sorprender que sea un lobo solitario y de la noche a la mañana decida irse , lo que mas los soprendio fueron sus palabras . Quien estaba mas sorprendido fue su hermano menor:

-El tiene razon , deberiamos estar pensando en que hacer para salvar a Seiya ahora mismo y ejecutar el mejor plan -piensa Shun - pero ... ¿Acaso tu tambien Ikki piensas que puedes derrotar a la muerte? se que el vendra cuando lo necesitemos y eso me alivia.

-Shun ¿En que piensas?-pregunta Hyoga algo preocupado por su amigo

-Pensaba en que debemos actuar ya para poder salvar a Seiya - dice Shun mirando a todos-aun no sabemos cua grave es la herida de Seiya , pero logicamente lo primero que debemos hacer es llevar a Seiya a un hospital -dice esto mirando a Athena que contesta afirmativemente con la cabeza

-Yo cuidare de el , seguramente en unas horas la situacion estara en control -responde Athena - mientras tanto vayan a descansar

Los tres caballeros se miran muy desconcertados pero luego afirman

Tres dias despues Shun se levanta y ve que eran las siete de la mañana , luego de hacer sus rutinas de la mañana , sale a caminar por los jardines de la mansion Kido , al entrar en uno de lo jardines se da con la sorpresa de que sus amigos lo esperaban :

-Shun , al fin despertaste -dice Hyoga en tono burlon

-Buen dia amigos -responde Shun - ¿Cual es el motivo de su espera?

-Claramente no lo sabes eh?-dice Shiryu un poco extrañado - esta bien , la cuestion es que ya sabemos algo de Seiya

Al oir esto , el caballero de Andromeda no pudo evitar una expresion de curiosidad y preocupacion ante las palabras de Shiryu

-La situacion de Seiya esta en control -dice Shiryu , no obstante baja un poco la mirada- sin embargo , nadie puede explicar por que no mejora , los medicos tienen todo bajo control pero Seiya aun esta en un estado aletargado

Al oir esto Hyoga y Shun se miran confundidos

-¿Puede que sea , la espada de Hades?-pregunta Hyoga

-Posiblemente-responde con angustia Shiryu - Segun la mitologia la espada del dios de la muerte aparte de ser la portadora de la muerte mas temida de todos los tismpos , tambien tenia una maldicion , no se nada de que tipo de maldicion es , pero estoy seguro de que Seiya esta bajo esta .

-Debemos reunirnos con Athena lo mas pronto posible -dice Shun

-Ella nos vera mañana-responde Hyoga -Tatsumi me dijo que ella estara todo el dia tratando de buscar una solucion para Seiya , pues ella tambien sospecha lo mismo , ademas ella esta muy angustiada

-Sea cual sea su desicion , yo la apoyare -responde Shun -disculpenme amigos pero hay algo que me incomoda ire a ver que es .-sale corriendo de ahi

Shun sale de la mansion y camina por las calles , el está muy preocupado por Seiya y tratando de buscar una solucion , no obstante , el motivo de sus acciones últimas fue que sintio algo raro en las cercanias de ese lugar , era como si alguien lo espiara , busco , mediante sus sentidos, a ese alguien . De pronto chocar con un objeto lo hizo volver a las calles de Tokio. Volteo y no habia nada , Shun se sintio muy perplejo , ya que sus sentidos no le engañan , estaba seguro que chocó con algo , sin embargo a pesar de no haber nada , habia un olor a espuma de mar

-que raro - pensó el caballero de Andromeda- si los muelles estan un poco lejos de este lugar , al menos que ...

Pensado esto Shun fue corriendo al muelle mas cercano , pasó media hora y llego a su destino y se dio con la sorpresa de que sus sentidos captaron que la sensacion de que o quien lo espiaba era muy intensa en ese lugar y lo mas sorprendente es que se acercaba cada vez mas

-Siento un pequeño cosmo , lo senti como hace tres dias -piensa él para luego decir- Se que estas aqui , muestrate , no quiero hacerte daño- sin embargo , no recibe respuesta , ante esto el decide acercarse a un barco viejo , lugar donde se sentia con mas intensidad la presencia.-ire por ti

Ante estas palabras , se oye un ruido en el mar , como si algo cayera dentro de este , Shun apresura sus pasos , ve al otro lado del barco y solo ve un camino de espuma y más alla, unas huellas que de a pocos eran borradas por el mar , Shun se apresura pero ve que estas se dirigen a una multitud

-No lo entiendo , como perdi a esta persona -piensa el santo de bronce para luego darse cuenta de algo -El cosmo aun sigue ahi , debo entrar alla

Shun se mezcla con la gente y se da con la sorpresa de que en un momento este desaparece , sin embargo , cinco minutos despues , hay algo que capta su olfato y guiado por esto llega al muelle y salta

-!NEBULA CHAINNN!- dice Shun al saltar y como resultado , la cadena llega a alcanzar a una persona que estaba a punto de saltar del muelle sosteniendo el brazo de esa persona sin medir su fuerza -Te tengo!- dice Shun para luego arrepentirse y ver al dueño del brazo y sobretodo por no medir su fuerza- Pero ¿queee? !Es una niña!

Sin embargo su problema mas grande no era ese sino que el estaba seguro que la presencia y esa niña son la misma persona y en ese momento tambien confirmo lo mismo y para peor veia esos grandes ojos a punto de llorar y que expresaban susto y al soltar el brazo , vio que habian unas marcas de dedos y uñas incrustadas en el .Shun no podia creerlo , el nunca penso que a quien buscaba era una niña

-Al parecer , no es la primera vez que tttttttttu me ves- tartamudea el caballero de Andromeda


	2. La niña del muelle

**Nota preliminar: **Durante este capitulo y probablemente los siguientes **, ****los dialogos de Shun con la niña que atrapó , son en español**, en el capitulo ya veran por qué y si algunos dialogos , en especial los dialogos de Shun , se leen como si lo dijera un "cavernícola" , sepan que lo hice a proposito y no es ningun error , en el capítulo se explica por qué y sin mas que aclarar por ahora les dejo con el segundo capitulo:

**La niña del muelle**

Claramente Shun estaba muy preocupado , al fin habia atrapado al espía pero no esperaba que fuera una niña y mas aún le preocupaba que él haya herido su brazo por su torpeza y no medir su fuerza , se dio cuenta que, ademas de que el brazo de la niña tenía marcas de la cadena , tenia perforaciones de uñas y dos de ellas empezaban a sangrar

Pero el mayor problema es que talvez la niña iba a asustarse y correr con sus padres y se iba a generar un problema y no sabria como explicar , ya que no todos saben de la existencia de los caballeros y solo lograria empeorar todo , sin embargo la niña no grito , solo se puso a llorar , Shun actuo de inmediato , olvidandose de que la niña lo espiaba:

- Disculpame pequeña , yo no quise lastimarte - dice Shun tomando el brazo dañado con mucho cuidado , pero la niña lo aparta de él -por favor dejame verlo -dice Shun sin obtener la respuesta esperada.

- ¿Que es lo que dice?-responde la niña en español

Shun entendio el problema , la niña no hablaba su idioma. Para su suerte ,Shun entendia perfectamente el español pero solo lo hablaba a medias , aparte la pequeña era muy tímida , pero Shun hara lo que sea para llegar a ella y que no llore:

-Yo debo pedir perdon , yo no querer lastimarte-dice Shun provocando la risa de la pequeña

-Tontito ! se dice quiero pedir perdon , no quise lastimarte - responde la niña para luego reirse- pareces Tarzan intentando hablar jajajajajaja

-¿Tu no ser de aca? -pregunta Shun-ademas yo no hablo tan mal , solo no saber conjugar algunos verbos

-Yo vivir aca toda mi vida , pero no ser de aca , yo ser de Sudamérica , segun mi papá jajaja- responde burlonamente y parodiando exageradamente la pequeña para sorpresa de ella Shun tambien se rió -tú ers extaño , pero me agradas

Shun se da cuenta que pudo conseguir la confianza de la pequeña , pero se hacia de noche asi que estuvo a punto de decir que la acompañara a su casa :

-Yo te llevare a tu casa- dice Shun tomando la mano de la pequeña

-No esta lejos , es ahi-responde la niña señalando una casa muy vieja y con aspecto de haber sido quemada ycon las luces apagadas-vamos alla -salta muy feliz de un brinco

-No hay nadie en casa, ¿a qué hora llegan padres?-pregunta Shun algo extrañado y caminando hacia la vieja casa del muelle

-Yo soy la unica que vive ahi -responde la niña con angustia , al llegar Shun ve que la casa esta en muy malas condiciones -antes era muy bonita ,pero paso el accidente y mi papá viajo muy lejos , ahora solo tengo este armario con ropa

Shun se preocupa más , no podia permitir que una niña pequeña viva ahi , seguramente para comer debia robar o vender algunas cosas , pero esa vida dura muy poco y no queria imaginarse lo que pasaria después . Ni corto ni perezoso , se llevo a la pequeña fuera de ese lugar

-Oye!pero esta es mi casa !-reclama la niña

-¿Tú no querer un helado?-pregunta Shun , la respuesta de la niña es la que él queria-primero iremos casa

Caminan hasta llegar al lugar , no hay nadie , solo algunas sirvientas de la señorita Saori , al entrar a la enorme mansion la niña pone ojos de plato , nunca habia visto una casa tan grande y llegando a la puerta de la habitacion de Shun :

-esperame aca- dice Shun- te prepararé un baño

-Esta bien!- responde algo insegura la pequeña -y por favor no me mires , mejor dicho sal de la habitación yo me se bañar sola

-De acuerdo -dice Shun y dicho esto sale de la habitación

Paso una media hora , Shun se impacienta aun la niña no termina de darse un baño , pero , de pronto , se oye una voz:

-No hay mi ropa!

-yo mandar a lavar -responde Shun sabiendo que esa voz era la de la niña- ponte la que esta en mi cama

-Está bien- responde la niña - wau es muy bonita !

Pasaron otros 10 minutos y al fin salio la pequeña , al llegar al pasillo , Shun se dio cuenta que la niña era muy bonita para su gusto. Tenia el pelo negro azabache y con algunas hebras rojizas (si quieren saber como era su corte , solo busquen en google a Hanabi de Naruto , pero en este caso nuestra niña tiene mas flequillo )su piel era algo palida , tenia unos enormes ojos casi negros , tenia labios carnosos y una nariz algo pequeña y el rostro era redondo y con pomulos prominentes y mejillas sobresalientes que le daban un aspecto algo rellenito , sin embargo la pequeña no era gordita, poseia brazos y piernas muy fuertes para su edad , en cuanto a su edad , le calculaba uno años y por el tamaño era muy alta para su edad

-Disculpa , me olvide de preguntarte algo - dice la pequeña - ¿cual es tu nombre? ¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-Yo me llamo Shun- dice Shun - y tengo 13 años

-pareces una niña , yo me llamo Adriana y tengo 10 años -responde Adriana y se avergonzo por su primer comentario- lo siento , es una broma , super que eras niño por tu voz , es que tu rostro es muy lindo ... No quise decir eso!-dicho esto baja la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo

10 años! Parecia que fuera menor , entonces ella era algo pequeña para su edad , pero se dio cuenta que desde la tarde se olvidaba de algo !que la cadena aun enrollaba el brazo de Adriana!

-ahh perdon , no saber que aún tenias la cadena en tu brazo -dice shun alarmado

-¿recien te das cuenta?-dice Adriana -yo recien me doy cuenta- responde a su anterior comentario con sarcasmo-¿no te diste cuenta que te seguia?

-¿y por qué no decir nada?-pregunta Shun y para luego entender lo ultimo que dijo Adriana-pero que rayos!-en esas palabras Shun estaba alzando la voz y no lo dijo en español -ah perdon- coge el brazo de Adriana y saca la cadena de ahi para luevo empezar a hablar en español-y cuando tu tomabas el baño ¿no pudiste decir nada?

-no se me ocurrio Tarzan!-dice Adriana algo asustada-estas enojado no ?- dice esto ultimo con la voz algo quebrada

-lo siento, yo no querer gritarte -Responde Shun

-No eres un niño normal -dice Adriana tratando de olvidar que Shun le habia gritado - cuando me atrapaste con la cadena me di cuenta que un niño no podia hacer eso , aparte que la fuerza que emanaba la cadena

Shun se quedo asombrado , Adriana se habia dado cuenta , debia decirle la verdad:

-Soy un caballero -dice Shun - y por lo visto tu tener muchas preguntas que hacerm y yo solo tener una¿Por qué me seguias por estos dias?no me mientas que yo lo sabre

- Queria robarte , la verdad te segui desde hace mucho , ya que vives en una casa lujosa , queria esperar que te distraigas para robarte comida , pero como hay muchos sirvientes y yo soy lenta , me era imposible , hoy dia solo fui a echar un ultimo vistaso -responde Adriana , Shun la escucha con los ojos muy abiertos- lo siento ya no robare más y se pone a llorar , Shun , lejos de molestarse se acerca a ella y le da una palmadita en la espalda , la pequeña se calma un poco .

-no te preocupes- responde Shun abrazandola y calmandola- ya no lo haras , te dejare quedarte en mi casa , con una condicion : aprenderas a hablar el idioma que yo hablo

-Esta bien -responde Adriana muy feliz -Graciass! - dicho esfo se fue brincando por los pasillos

Shun queria decirle algo mas pero la pequeña Adriana se fue corriendo por lo pasillos , habia algo que la incomodaba en el momento que quiso atraparla , pero dudaba mucho en que ella supiera la respuesta , asi que , decidio olvidarse del asunto y alcanzar a Adriana que iba a la puerta dando brincos:

-Espera!-grita Shun-tú no saber a donde te voy a llevar -va corriendo y la alcanza .

Durante el camino , se dio cuenta que Adriana , su nueva protegida, solo hablaba con él, no por el hecho de que el sea el unico que habla su idioma , ya que algunas personas que trabajan en la mansión son españolas o saben hablar el idioma, sino era que Adriana solo confiaba en él

-!Quiero un helado gigantesco de lúcuma y limón!-le dice ella a Shun

-Pero , es de noche ,¿ Tú no quieres otra cosa más caliente? -pregunta Shun algo preocupado y por lo visto se da cuenta que poco a poco empieza a mejorar su habla española , pero la respuesta de la pequeña practicamente lo hace "caer de espaldas"

-Si , también quisiera una torta y una gaseosa (soda) muy helada-responde Adriana

-¿Queeee ? !No te burles de mi! ¿Acaso tú no dar cuenta de que es de noche o quieres tener resfriado?-responde Shun con preguntas , claro luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa (al parecer Shun encontró a la unica persona que puede generar esas reacciones no muy propias de él)

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto inocentemente Adriana y muy preocupada

-No , olvidalo -responde Shun entendiendo que la niña no tiene ni la mas remota idea de lo que es el sarcasmo

Llegaron a la heladeria y se sentaron en una mesa frente a la ventana , Shun le dijo a la pequeña que pida las ordenes , que acepto con mucho júbilo :

-Aqui tiene sus ordenes- dice amablemente un mozo para luego irse - disfrutelas

-Gracias - responde Shun , que estaba mirando a la ventana , sin voltear a ver la mesa

La pequeña le alcanzo un helado de vainilla con chocolate que Shun recibe aún mirando la ventana y voltea un poco y ve a Adriana mirandolo algo extrañada:

-¿En quién piensas?-pregunta Adriana

-Ehmm, tú disculpar, solo que , yo pienso en mi hermano - responde Shun , sin quitar los ojos de la ventana y comiendo sin ni siquiera ver la mesa

-¿Hermano?-pregunta Adriana-¿Cómo se llama?

-El llamar Ikki- responde Shun levantando su mirada a los edificios que se veian por la ventana

-Y ... ¿El también es un caballero?-pregunra Adriana

-Si , y el ser uno de los mas fuertes -responde Shun - pienso en él porque se fue y yo no saber donde está

-Yo no tengo hermanos , sólo eramos mi papá y yo - responde Adriana - me gustaria que él volviera de su viaje

Shun escuchó esto con angustia , seguramente la pequeña aun no sabe que su papá murio

-¿Desde cuando tú vives en el muelle?-pregunta Shun - mejor dicho ¿Desde cuando tú esperar a tu papá?

-Son cinco cumpleaños que no está conmigo -responde Adriana

Ante esta respuesta se queda muy asombrado , como una pequeña de 10 años estuvo lidiando con su vida por cinco años y sola

-¿Qué es lo que miras?- pregunta Adriana , muy curiosa y acercandose donde se sienta Shun , pues aun Shun no despegaba sus ojos de la ventana .

-Ven , mira , te lo mostrare , es que ...!pero que rayos! - dice Shun y la ultima frase la dijo luego de despegar sus ojos de la ventana para ver a la pequeña que se puso delante de la mesa y esta tenía cerca de tres pedazos de tortas y dos gaseosas bien heladas -¿ Cuando yo pedí eso?-y luego se da cuenta de que fue lo que pasó... !CRASO ERROR SHUN! NO DEBISTE PERMITIR QUE ADRIANA HAGA EL PEDIDO -¿Tú pedir todo esto?-pregunta Shun algo alterado

-Si te lo dije en la calle -responde Adriana algo asustada

-Yo te dije que si tu querer otra cosa que no sea helado !-dice Shun -! no que yo ir a comprar todo esto !además ¿por qué tanta comida?

-!Tú me dijiste que si no quieres otra cosa!-responde Adriana algo asustada-el resto es para ti y no tienes que gritarme , pedi lo que te dije en el camino !

Shun se dio cuenta que se altero demasiado por un pequeño problema , pero su enojo aun no se iba y decidio no hablar con Adriana por el resto de la cena . Adriana capto el mensaje y estaba muy preocupada, pagaron la cuenta , la cual hizo enojar mas a Shun y al salir de ahi caminaron un par de cuadras sin hablar

-Sabes algo , ya no estoy enojado contigo- dice Shun con otra de las frases en español que sabia hablar perfectamente-disculpa por haber gritado- voltea a ver a Adriana , sin embargo , no la encuentra -!Adriana!-grita Shun muy alarmado

Voltea en todas direcciones , pero no encuentra nada , busca por los rincones de las calles pero no encuentra nada , absolutamente , esto si era un problema muy grave , y muy insoportable , siendo un caballero de bronce que peleo con caballeros de rango superior e incluso con dioses , no pudo ser capaz de cuidar a una niña sin que esta se perdiera .

Los minutos corrian y aun no habia rastros de Adriana , y el remordimiento en Shun era enorme ;no obstante , el caballero de Andromeda no se rendia aún ,por lo tanto , su busqueda dio frutos:

-!Adriana!-dice Shun con alegría -!Tú estas aquí!

-Si , gracias por volver por mi-responde Adriana , por lo visto , muy asustada-en serio gracias- dicho esto abraza a Shun

-Nosotros ir a casa-dice Shun con júbilo y cargando a la niña - es hora de dormir

Durante todo el camino , Adriana no habló , parecia estar muy asustada , sin embargo Shun suponia que era por el susto de haberse perdido

-Tu no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Shun - dar un gran susto , poder perderte

-Yo no puedo perderme , conozco estas calles-responde Adriana

-Y entonces , tú no estar asustada - dice Shun algo preocupado

-!No me asuste por que estaba sola , era otra cosa!-responde Adriana -!no quiero decirte , si te digo me asustare mas !

Lo único que pudo hacer Shun es afirmar con la cabeza , ya no quería más problemas , cinco minutos después , la pequeña se durmio y Shun llega a la mansión , extrañamente no habia nadie, Shun hace una cama imporovisada para él y a Adriana la coloca en su cama y la cubre con las sábanas

Shun trata de dormir en el sofá que usaba como cama improvisada , sin embargo , él solo miraba por la ventana y luego el retrato que tenía de él y su hermano ,

-Hermano-piensa Shun mirando el retrato- siempre me cuidaste y te volviste muy fuerte con tal de lograr protegerme de cualquier enemigo , me gustaria poder ser igual de fuerte para no fallarle a nadie - pensado esto , voltea a la direccion donde dormia Adriana y piensa - en especial a ella , quisiera poder llegar a ella y saber que fue lo que la asustaba , además , saber que fue lo que mis sentidos captaron hoy en la tarde en el muelle .

Pensado esto se quedo mirando la ventana de su habitación .

Pasaron varias horas , Shun dormía plácidamente , hasta que algo le hizo despertar

-¿Él es tu hermano?- pregunta una voz

Shun abre los ojos y ve a Adriana mirando el retrato de él y su hermano

-Tú dormir ahora , es tarde- responde Shun muy soñoliento

Adriana se va a dormir y al estar en su cama y antes de que caiga a los brazos de morfeo mira a Shun y luego el cielo estrellado:

-Me gustaria conocer a tu hermano y ser tan fuerte como tú-susurra Adriana- como ...un...caballero...-dicho esto se duerme plácidamente

Shun no llega a oir nada de lo que dice Adriana y solo oye como si dijera algo , pero no llega a entenderlo , antes de dormir , la mira y luego duerme profundamente.

Fuera de la mansion Kido , alguien la vigilaba detenidamente y luego va a la ventana de Shun , primeramente observa al caballero de Andromeda :

-En realidad, para ser un caballero , eres muy extraño -dice la voz- no entiendo aun como alguien como tú pudo llegar a ser el recipiente de un dios tan poderoso como Hades.

Pero luego observa a Adriana :

-Tú eres mas rara aún -dice la voz - se que no será la ultima vez que nos veamos , pequeña , hasta pronto .

¿Cómo habrá hecho Shun para pagar la cuenta del restaurante? ¿Por qué Adriana aun no aprendio ninguna palabra en japonés durante cinco años?¿Dónde aprendió Shun su casi español?¿Qué miraba Shun por las ventanas?¿Dónde estan los demas habitantes de la mansión Kido? Y solo queda decir algo : CONTINUARA...

NOTA DE FINAL DE CAPÍTULO: espero que les haya gustado mi capítulo y les prometo que el tercer capítulo estará con más humor y el drama empieza a tomar forma , y no se olviden seguirme en tumblr

Ahhh! En cuanto a los que quieran hacer algunos dibujos de esta parte de la historia , ya que esta claro como es Adriana , sean bienvenidos y no se olviden de seguir la historia !


	3. Sorpresas del destino

**Nota preliminar del capítulo: **Para poder hacer más entendible mi historia , decidi poner los pensamientos de los personajes en cursiva , bueno la verdad me moría por hacerle mas bulling al pato (como soy bien revanchista) jejeje solo diré que , como saben , el destino a veces hace jugadas muy bruscas , y esta vez decidió desfogarse con nada mas ni nada menos que con nuestro patito . Sin más que decir les dejo este capítulo un poco más largo que los demás.

**Sorpresas del destino **

Aún no podia creerlo , cuando más lo necesitaban ,el estúpido de Shun había desaparecido , corriendo entre los jardines de la mansión justo cuando iban a tomar una importante desición acerca del estado de Seiya . En este momento , Hyoga estaba con ganas de darle una golpiza al de pelo color helecho

-Rayos!-grito Hyoga - ¿Qué le pasa a este?de la nada se larga

-Tranquilo , Hyoga-responde Shiryu con una mirada llena de frialdad , ante esta Hyoga hace caso a Shiryu - estamos preocupados por Seiya , incluso Shun, pero también esta en su derecho de descansar y seria excelente que tú lo hagas

-¿Queeeeeeeeeé?-dice Hyoga captando la idea del comentario de Shiryu - ¿Me estás diciendo estresadooo?

-Ve a descansar , a las buenas o a las malas , tú eliges-responde Shiryu con su mismo tono serio y tranquilo pero muy efectivo para cambiar la expresión de Hyoga .

En el aeropuerto de Tokio:

- Qué buena jugada hiciste , lagartija , comprar un boleto de avión y que me envíen a recogerme - dice Hyoga , hablando solo acerca de Shiryu y a su alrededor la gente lo miraba rarísimo - Jajajajaja , qué buena forma de hacerme cumplir una tarea , seguro lo aprendiste de Seiya ,jajajajaja- dice Hyoga ante el hecho que ahora le parece divertido .

Después de un largo vuelo , al fin Hyoga llega su destino (que por cierto es su tierra natal) , sin embargo, al salir le da un aire de nostalgia , quería visitar a su madre , mas no podía debido a la promesa que le hizo a su maestro Camus , pero pese a todo aun amaba a su madre y siempre pensaba en ella .

Decidio caminar por el lugar , no había cambiado en mucho , solo ahora había luz eléctrica y entonces fue a visitar a su amigo Jacob , caminando diez minutos , lo encontró:

-Hyoga! !Volviste!-dice Jacob con alegria -¿Qué te trajo por acá?

-Jacob- responde Hyoga muy alegre y colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Jacob - Vamos a tu casa , ahi te contaré todo

Ambos chicos van al lugar destinado , y en el camino , Hyoga le cuenta a su amigo sus batallas , desde la batalla interna del santuario , hasta como fueron al inframundo y regresaron para contarlo

-Wau , eres genial Hyoga !Venciste al dios de los sueños! !Encostraste a Isaac !-dice Jacob muy alegre ,dicho esto Hyoga cambia su expresion alegre a una de angustia , Jacob capta el mensaje - Él no está acá ¿no?

Durante la tarde , Hyoga se dedica a entrenar en companía de su amigo, y este trataba de imitar los movimientos del caballero :

-¿En serio esa es tu técnica?-dice Jacob al ver el Polvo de Diamantes - no pensé que una técnica tan potente requiera de pasos de ballet

Al oir eso , Hyoga voltea y ve al niño con cara de molesto :

-No te burles! Esa es una técnica legendaria que me la enseño mi maestro -dice el rubio , y luego infla el pecho con orgullo- No todos pueden hacerla , solo algunos podemos realizar... Pero QUEEEEEEEEÉ?

Lo que sus ojos ven , hizo que su pecho inflado cual rana al croar , se desinflara como un globo pinchado con un alfiler , eso si podia ser una coincidencia del destino , pero últimamente , en especial hoy , le hizo jugadas muy crueles (para su orgullo) . Sus ojos presenciaban , según muchos , una de las cosas mas sorprendentes de la vida y para Hyoga fue la escena perfecta para quedar como un idiota si alguien más la estuviera viendo , pero logro que el caballero de cisne se tragara sus palabras.

-Jacob ,tú...-dice Hyoga sin poder terminar la frase debido a su asombro- Dónde rayos aprendiste eso ? No recuerdo habértelo enseñado!

Pues si , damas y caballeros , el pequeño Jacob , sin tener un entrenamiento especial como su rubio amigo y tener una experiencia nula en combate , estaba haciendo la técnica del polvo de diamantes , y por colmos , a la perfección.

-Tenías razon Hyoga - dice Jacob a Hyoga - Dijiste que no todos pueden hacerla , solo te falto decir que no todos pueden hacerla perfecta la primera vez , solo me falto ese aire helado que sale ¿no?- Dice Jacob sarcásticamente y dicho esto se dirige a su casa - Iré a descansar , vamos Hyoga , tu cara se esta poniendo azul por el frío y casi ni se notan las pupilas de tus ojos .

-Ja...cobb- responde tartamudeando Hyoga , cuyo rostro estaba azul (que por cierto no es por el frío)

-!Vamos!- dice Jacob jalando del brazo a Hyoga .

... -Escuchame Hyoga , antes que partas , debo encargarte algo - dice Shiryu

-¿De qué se trata ?- pregunta Hyoga

-Bueno , es algo muy urgente ...

-Hyoga! Despierta!-dice Jacob muy alterado - ¿Estás dormido?

-ujjjjmmm creo que me quedé dormido- responde Hyoga muy despacio y ve donde estaba , era un lugar muy cómodo- ¿Cuánto tiempo quedé dormido?

-Unas horas ...-responde Jacob

-Disculpa , amigo , te preocupé mucho ¿Verdad?-dice Hyoga

En eso unas voces se oyen , eran voces de pánico y alerta , luego de esto , la luz se va en un santiamén . Jacob se preocupa , Hyoga pone una mano en su hombro :

-No te preocupes-dice Hyoga a Jacob- debe ser una apagón-si fuera otra cos...

Hyoga agudizo más sus oidos y pudo oir que era lo que las voces decían , algunas eran gritos provocados por el apagón , sin embargo otras no eran referentes a este , eran gritos de auxilio y terror .

Hyoga sale de la casa y ve que varias personas corrían y llego a preguntar a una mujer:

-!Mi esposo dice que esta habiendo un incendio fuera del pueblo, y aun no puede ser apagado , el agua que le echamos lo empeora todo y viene hacia acá y muy rápido!- responde la mujer alterada y llevando algunas cosas para salir del pueblo .

-_Debo hacer algo- _piensa Hyoga -_sino estas personas podrían quedar sin hogar o incluso salir muy lastimadas _

Al salir del pueblo Hyoga tiene dos problemas: El primero: No encuentra el punto de origen del incendio y el segundo: Jacob lo estaba siguiendo a pesar de que Hyoga fue muy claro de que se quedara.

-Hyoga , veo algo - dice Jacob después de varios minutos de búsqueda y señalando una señal de humo

-Vamos!-responde Hyoga . Dicho esto , ambos van corriendo a ese lugar .

Despúes de varios minutos , llegan al lugar , era la planta de electricidad y en sus cercanías se produjo un fuego quevamenazabs con llegar a esta , Hyoga , ni corto ni perezozo decide actuar:

-DIAMOND DUST!-Grita Hyoga al realizar su técnica , el polvo helado de Hyoga llega al fuego y automáticamente lo apaga , Hyoga y Jacob respiran aliviados .

-Problema resuelto - dice Jacob muy alegre - ya podemos irnos

-Aún no, alguien debe encender la planta de electricidad - responde Hyoga - vamos Jacob , no te apartes de mi

-Está bien -responde Jacob -Además creo que vi a alguien adentro , vayamos a investigar .

Ambos entran a la planta , sin hacer ruido , sin embargo no encuentran ninguna anomalía en esta , al contrario , todo estaba mas limpio y en orden , el centro de control , al parecer estaba intacto :

-Debemos encontrar el interruptor- susurra Hyoga mirando a todos lados y estando alerta

-Esto es muy raro - susurra Jacob - Se supone que vimos varias personas salir de la planta y parece como si nadie hubiera pisado este lugar por meses.- Termina de susurrar Jacob muy preocupado

-Sea lo que sea , debemos usar estas instrucciones para encender el interruptor - Responde Hyoga mostrando un manual que encontró en la mesa de la habitación - Mejor dicho quédate en este cuarto , presiento que hay anguien acá .

-Pero ...

-Sin peros - responde Hyoga con un tono autoritario -además cuando encienda la palanca , tu debes encender este sistema presionando este botón verde - señala a Jacob un boton que tenia el simbolo encendido- cuento contigo Jacob.

Dicho esto , Hyoga sale cuidadosamente del cuarto de sistemas, usando el manual de la planta , se guía para encontrar el interruptor : estaba al otro lado de la planta . El lugar era muy oscuro y no tenia nada con que iluminar el camino , ya que no pensó que estaría en esta situación , sin embargo , para un caballero , las dificultades son muy menores , asi que en 5 minutos , llegó a su destino :

-_Problema resuelto - _Piensa Hyoga con una sonrisa de satisfaccion_ - Ahora iré a encender el interruptor- _Se dice esa frase a si mismo y a la vez , caminando a la estructura con un enorme botón rojo.

Pero en eso siente un ruido , Hyoga se prepara rápidamente y va al origen del ruido : era un montón de mesas metálicas al parecer no había nada , pero en eso ve lo que al parecer eran dedos y estos estaban debajo de una de las mesas, Hyoga se acerca y se inclina y en eso:

-Alejate de mi!-dice una voz que salia de la mesa y en un idioma extanjero ,dicho esto ,sale un pie dispuesto a darle una patada, Hyoga lo esquiva- Déjame en pa...-en eso la voz se detiene y de la mesa sale al parecer una niña - Pense que eras...

-Perdón - responde Hyoga en ese idioma- Estás asustada no?

La pequeña asiente con la cabeza , sin embargo , luego ella lo jaja a su escondite :

-Pensé que eras él - dice la niña - no hagas ruido , nos puede oir .

-Pero ¿De quién hablas?-responde Hyoga susurrando - Yo soy el unico a...

En ese momento se oye una fuerte risa , y no era una agradable que digamos , Hyoga se queda quieto y muy alerta , pues , aparte de la risa se siente un cosmos con olor a muerte. Esto si era la cerecita del pastel , ahora si estaban en problemas , sin embargo , ese cosmo le resultaba familiar , como si en alguna parte lo hubiera sentido .

-Aún estas escondido pequeño pericotito- dice una voz- Puedo sentir tu miedo , !Qué dulce aroma! , se siente como un gran poder que corre en mis venas - mientras decía eso se acercaba.

Hyoga podía ver una sombra que se acercaba :

-Acá se siente más ese delicioso aroma recofortante , vamos temanme - dice la voz en un tono muy agudo y luego suelta una carcajada mientras se acercaba aún más. Hyoga se pone muy nerviosos y la pequeña esta temblando

-_Se dio cuenta que somos dos-_ piensa Hyoga -_Rayos , debo hacer algo , no sé si este enemigo es muy peligroso o no ._

El miedo habia guiado a este donde sus pericotitos y llegó a una mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitacion , dió una sonora carcajada y luego levantó la mesa y la tiró, dejando al descubierto a Hyoga

-!Aquí estás!-dice la voz - ¿Creíste que podías ocultarte de mí , la estrella del miedo?- dicho esto , da una carcajada , Hyoga solo lo mira muy desafiante.

- Bueno , tienes razón , fui muy tonto al pensar eso - responde Hyoga- Discúlpame pero debo hacer algo , no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos , basura del infierno .

Ante las palabras muy osadas y directas de Hyoga , el espectro se llenó de ira y le dio un fuerte manotazo al caballero de cisne que sale volando al otro lado de la habitación :

-Eres un necio , insignificante mortal - dice el espectro - ¿Osas creerte rival ante mi , un verdugo del infierno?-dicho esto camina hasta donde se encuentra Hyoga y lo coge del cuello , levántandolo- Morirás por tu arrogancia , estúpido mortal ¿Quién te has creido que eres?

El espectro carga su puño con una buena cantidad de cosmo , pero su accion se ve interrumpida por una lata de soda que cae directo a su cabeza , justo cuando iba a voltear , un brazo lo detiene y se da cuenta que aparte de un brazo fuerte , había una mirada de color azul y esta era muy desafiante:

-Pues , yo soy alguien que te pateará el trasero y te regresará de donde viniste-dice el dueño de la mirada , que no era otro que Hyoga - !Ven a mi armadura!-Termina de decir Hyoga ante la mirada incrédula del espectro

Una pandora box aparece , en todo su esplendor , haciendo que el espectro retroceda y suelte a Hyoga . En eso la caja , que tenia la imagen de un cisne , se abre y de esta sale una armadura cuyas partes se separan y se dirigen a Hyoga , cubriendolo y finalmente se desprende un cosmo enorme.

-Te lo dije , yo te patearé el trasero- dice Hyoga -Si no quieres eso , vete y déjame en paz , tengo cosas que hacer.

Ante las palabras de Hyoga , el espectro se rie un montón y se detiene :

-¿Te refieres a poner en funcionamiento esta planta?- Dice el espectro para luego reir , a Hyoga le da muy mala espina esa risa - Si , yo tenía planeado todo - dice el espectro ante la mirada de asombro de Hyoga

-Pero ...-Solo llega a decir Hyoga y en eso tiene un recuerdo...

...-Empecé a sentir cosmos muy raros en Siberia - dice Shiryu- Ten cuidado cuando vayas

-Pensé que no podría ser posible - responde Hyoga - Sólo por ser algo importante iré , aparte del encargo , iré a investigar , volveré pronto...

-Bueno ¿Ya terminaste de quedarte pensando?- dice el espectro , con ganas de golpear al caballero- mi paciencia se agota

-Te haré pagar por esto !DIAMONT DUST!- responde Hyoga-¿ Pero qué ? !No puede ser!- Dice Hyoga al ver que su ataque era repelido por una especie de viento .

- Me decepcionas , caballero de bronce , sabía que ustedes no eran rivales para mi , y eso que en el infierno se corría un rumor de que unos caballeros de bronce vencieron al dios Hades.-Dice el espectro, y luego toma una posicion para realizar su ataque- !Probarás la verdadera esencia del infierno! ! BRISA DE LAS CENIZAS!

Pero en eso cae otra lata de soda y ambos voltean y Hyoga solo ve a una pequeña figura escondiendose , sabía de quien se trataba , pero , desfortunadamente , el espectro también la vió:

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas , me había olvidado de ti , estuve algo entretenido con el dice llamarse caballero de cisne - Dice el espectro acércandose al escondite de la pequeña figura - Ven a mi , Lorena , ya no te alejes de tu destino , maldito insecto .Tu lugar , como te dije será el infierno y yo ... Pero qué? No puedo mover mis piernas-Termina de decir el espectro , sin embargo se da cuenta de que sus piernas estan rodeadas de hielo y en el suelo - Maldito caballero del cisne ¿Acaso ya quieres pelear en serio?

Hyoga se prepara para pelear , en eso la pequeña silueta , que era la niña que se escondía , sale de su escondite y se va donde Hyoga:

-Niña tonta , pudo haberte matado - Dice Hyoga

-Él te hubiera hecho papilla sin mi ayuda - Responde la pequeña , Hyoga solo la ve y con una seña le dice que se acerque.

-Lorena ¿Verdad?- Dice Hyoga y ante la respuesta afirmativa de la pequeña continúa y le susurra algo , la pequeña lo entiende .Hyoga dirige su mirada al espectro - Bueno , perdón por la espera , pero ahora , deberemos de cambiar de terreno de combate - y dicho esto Hyoga da un golpe al espectro y salen de la habitacion , rompiendo el techo . Lorena no pudo ver bien lo que paso , pues todo sucedio a una velocidad muy superior a la que el ojo humano común puede percibir.

Media hora después , Jacob y Lorena salen de la planta , que ahora estaba en funcionamiento . Jacob empieza a hacerle preguntas a Lorena y ella logra responder algunas :

-No eres de esta zona , ya lo entiendo todo -Dice Jacob -y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpli 11 hace una semana , y tú imagino que tendras 10 ¿no?-Responde Lorena

- No-Responde Jacob y a la vez negando con la cabeza- Tengo 8 .- El frio es muy fuerte , vamos a casa .

-Pero el caballero de cisne..-Responde Lorena sin poder terminar su frase

-Sé que él vendrá- Responde Jacob - Un caballero tan fuerte como él , nos puede encontrar .

Lorena aún estaba en dudas pero lo único que pudo hacer es hacer caso a llegar al pueblo , Ambos niños encuentran a Hyoga caminando hacia ellos y muy cansado , a ambos niños se les ilumina la sonrisa :

-¿Pudiste vencerlo?-Pregunta Jacob .

-Bueno , solo basta decir que ya no volverá a molestar al pueblo - Responde Hyoga muy alegre y muy cansado - Hay que apresurarnos , espero que aún quede ese rico chocolate Jacob .

Tres días después , Hyoga estaba en el aeropuerto de siberia , y al entrar ve a una pequeña niña de cabellos de trigo de espaldas junto a un hombre con uniforme . Le pareció ver a alguien conocido , pero luego decide ir a la oficina de correos del aeropuerto .

-Aquí tiene su paquete -dice la encargada de la oficina- solo entréguelo a portería del aeropuerto y ellos haran el resto .

-Gracias ,que tenga un buen día- Responde cortésmente Hyoga

Hyoga arriba el avión con destino a Tokio, después de un rato , y en este se duerme . Al despertar , se da cuenta de que ya podía ver los enormes edificios de Tokio , lo primero que le dió curiosidad era qué había en ese paquete .

Al llegar a la mansión kido , al entrar en su habitación, se dió cuenta de el paquete aún estaba en sus manos , justo cuando iba a ver lo que había , oye una voz muy familiar en la mansión , muy rápido sale y en el camino :

-_Será posible?_- Piensa Hyoga , pero en eso le viene un recuerdo en el aeropuerto cuando vió a la niña blanca con pelo de trigo que levllegaba hasta la cintura y del hombre corpulento que la acompañaba - _Ahora que lo pienso bien , ese hombre me hizo recordar a Tarsumi , tenía el mismo tamaño y ese pelo de trigo lo vi en ...-_Su exploracion a sus recuerdos y camino se detiene al ver que , en la puerta se encontraba Tatsumi y este traía unas maletas.

-Hyoga!-Dice Tatsumi muy furioso- ¿Dónde te has metido?Gracias a ti la señorita Saori tiene mas preocupaciones.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas?-Responde Hyoga muy extrañado - Estuve en Siberia por ..

-Ya lo sé , fui la recogerte y no te encontraba - Responde Tatsumi interrumpiendo a Hyoga - En el paquete decía lo que tenías que hacer .

-Espera ¿Tenía que abrir el paquete? -Dice Hyoga y dicho esto lo abre y efectivamente , decía que Tatsumi vendría por él , se sintió el estúpido más grande del mundo -Debo disculparme por mi incompetencia

-Una tarea tan fácil y no puedes hacerla bien -Le reprocha Tatsumi a un Hyoga cabizbajo-Sin embargo , hay algo mas importante que te confìó la señorita Saori , si hubieras visto el paquete , ya sabrías qué es.

-De qué habla...- Dice Hyoga sin poder terminar su frase , pues siente a una voz infantil acercarse , y por inercia termina de ver lo que hay en el paquete .-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Un discípulo? No puede ser es..- Justo en ese momento , el dueño , en este caso la dueña de la voz hace su aparición y Hyoga al verla se pone mas azul de lo que estaba en Siberia.

-El frío aun no te pasa ¿ verdad?- dice la pequeña , cuyos ojos cafes veían detenidamente al caballero-No te ves muy bien , caballero del cisne.

-Te presento a tu discípula , Lorena Rosell- Dice Tatsumi

Hyoga aun no se la creía , todo esos días en Siberia y la pequeña no dijo ninguna palabra al respecto y para remate Tatsumi lo sabía todo . Sin duda , el destino le hacía jugadas muy crueles aún muy lejos de Siberia . Pero todo no termina ahí , ante tanto escándalo , aparece , de sorpresa , Shun y detrás de él , una pequeña que al ver a Lorena , se asusta un montón :

-Adriana, mosca muerta - Dice Lorena - Pensé que no te vería

Adriana solo se refugia en su amigo , sin decir palabra alguna y al ver a Hyoga se asusta aún más. Hyoga y Tatsumi se quedan extrañados :

-Es tímida - Dice Shun - Y no sabe el idioma , así que yo le hablo en español

Hyoga , al ver tantas coincidencias ,se pone más azul y con un gesto de resignacion, ante tantas sorpresas bruscas del destino : Desde la lucha con ese caballero que no recuerda muy bien lo que pasó hasta enterarse que tenía una discipula y que estuvo conviviendo con ella por una semana y que en la mansión hay otra habitante más, ante tantas sorpresas , solo dice:

-¿De qué me perdí?

_¿Quién explica como Jacob logró hacer la técnica de Hyoga?¿Jacob vive con su mamá?¿Por qué Lorena estaba en la planta? ¿Que pasó en la batalla después de que Hyoga saliera de la habitación con el espectro?¿Qué pasó con el espectro?¿Como Lorena y Adriana se conocen?¿Por qué Adriana teme a Lorena? y la pregunta mas importante ¿Cómo Hyoga no reconocìó a Tatsumi en el aeropuerto?_

Bueno , solo me queda decir ,ante tantas preguntas sin resolver y que ni yo se la respuesta... **CONTINUARÁ...**

**Nota de final de capítulo: **Espero no haberlos aburrido , y gracias a mi amiga nikadrilu por sus chibis de Shun y Adriana , no olviden seguirla en tumblr . Su dirección está en mi perfil de fanficcion y también sigan mi tumblr.

En cuanto al capítulo , solo diré que me gusto meterme en el papel de Hyoga aparte de disfrutar viendolo sufrir muajajajaja .

Gracias por soportar algunas tonterías que encontraron en este capítulo , el siguiente será algo mas complicado de escribir , asi que tenganme paciencia


End file.
